Genetic Halfbreed
by Demon Children
Summary: For 6 months, everyone knew Kurama was dead even Kurama knew he was dead. Or, so he thought. ( Slight Shounen-Ai) (YAOI)


Genetic Halfbreed  
  
Summary: For 6 months, everyone knew Kurama was dead even Kurama knew he was dead. Or, so he thought. Action/Adventure/Angst/Humor/Romance Shounen-Ai YAOI  
  
------------  
  
Demon Seed: I've been in my 'Genetics' mode lately, so here's one of my new stories that I'm going to put up here. I already have some other genetic stories along with my sister on this one we visit, allot of people seemed to enjoy 'Genetic Yu Yu Hakusho' ::laughs::  
  
Disclaimer: Demon Children do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, just any OC you don't recognize.  
  
WARNINGS: Start off as Kurama's P.O.V then to Normal P.O.V. Bloody scenes. Implied of some sexual content and cussing

* * *

For the longest time, all I knew was darkness. A vast blackness with no hint of light whatsoever.  
  
It's all I knew.... when I died.  
  
When both of my bodies, Human and Youko, died, in battle, on a mission. And I could only remember shouting of my teammates calling my name panic and fear. The feel of the warmth of my blood on my hands. My last thoughts was never seeing my kaasan's face again and knowing she was going to be heartbroken after she finds out about my death.  
  
And before I slipped into darkness, the last thing I saw was a Hiei's wine colored eye wide with fear and pain. It's the first time I ever seen that look in his eyes, as if he knew he was about to lose something precious. Then realization hit me, I was that "precious something" he was about to lose. I realized that Hiei loved and I felt guilty as I lay there dying...  
  
I did not love him back.  
  
Liked. But not loved.  
  
I had died feeling guilty because Hiei had loved me who knows how long and I didn't love him back.  
  
What a way to die.  
  
Then that's when I finally slipped into darkness as the Living World faded away from sight, sound, taste, touch and smell. It felt like I floated there in the nothingness for ages, feeling like I was in a deep sleep in no hurry to wake up, but I knew something was wrong. I knew because I should have been in the Reikai, waiting to be send off to wherever Koenma's told me too.  
  
I knew something was wrong, but I didn't seemed to care at the same time. Not for the longest time until...  
  
The sound of water rushing, swirling past my ear; the feel of cold liquid against my skin. I felt air going into my lungs once more. Oxygen, that seemed unnatural the way it was. Too cold. Too crisp.  
  
Then I knew something was very wrong.  
  
I felt alive. I _felt_ for the longest time.  
  
I felt alive and wake. Slowly I had to crack my eye open.  
  
Slowly.

* * *

An eyelid barely slitted open, revealing a gold coloring.  
  
A strange and beautiful creature with wavering sliver silky hair in the water, was curled up in the middle of a huge bubble-like sphere. It's slim body clad in a skin tight suit, cords with suction cups at the end stuck to the arms and it's temple as machinery came out of it's back. It's silver foxtail floated mindlessly in the neon green liquid as its fox ears twitched once in awhile.  
  
"Ma'am," An apparition spoke up with deep black hair pulled back from his forehead as yellow cat eyes and pointed ears.  
  
A woman in her early 30's with her dirty-blonde hair in a bun, look up from one of the paperwork's she was reviewing, to see the apparition pointing at. Her brown eyes slightly widen to see the silver hair creature eye barely cracked open  
  
------  
  
"Hiroyuki-sama!! Hiroyuki-sama!!"  
  
A young man barely past his 20's with wild spiky white hair in a thin ponytail and gorgeous indigo eyes, looked away from one of the teasing females with him to see the blonde hair women rush in. "What is it, Yujo?" He asked, turning his attention back to a girl from earlier. She giggle as he kissed her slender tan neck.  
  
"He's awake." With that one sentence said, she had Hiroyuki's full attention. Swiftly standing up, he strode to Yujo's side, like flowing water.

"Show the way to him, my dear Yujo." His eyes beamed with desire. "Show the way to my Genetic Youko."

* * *

"Kurama!! LOOK OUT!!"  
  
"!?"  
  
The silver youko turned only to have a fine, black tail knife plow straight into his stomach and out the other side.  
  
Youko Kurama gold eyes widen and jerked as the tail pulled out rapidly and strike him again, giving him no chance to defend himself. It sliced him from his right shoulder down to his left hip.  
  
"**KURAMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"**  
  
Blood coughed up from the youko's mouth, He covered it with his hand covered in his own blood. He may have seen invincible to be killed, but like every creature, he could still die from blood lost.  
  
And he already lost too much of it.  
  
Kurama felt his youki being drained of his body quickly like his blood as he slowly fell backward. He barely saw two of his companions run towards the demon they've been trying to kill; only one of them seemed pissed enough to be in his demon form. He felt strong arms hand catch him, saving his head from being crack open.  
  
Green eyes looked up into red wine-colored eyes, only to see fear and pain in those beautiful eyes of a fire youkai. Red was creeping over silver as the human youko notice how hard it was getting to breath. He reached up and fisted his hand in the torn black tank top and closed his leaf green eyes, hearing shouting and feeling his warm blood on his hand.  
  
It was getting even more harder to breath.  
  
Kurama felt gentle fingers caress his cheek. Forcing his eyes open, tiredly, he found those red crimson eyes still staring at him with the same expression, as if he knew he was about to lose something precious to him.  
  
"H-Hiei,"  
  
Warm tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.

* * *

A green eye fluttered open, blinking a couple of times. A fragile figure sat up and felt something warm around it's eyes. A pale hand reached and wiped it away only to find red on it.  
  
Blood?  
  
Green eyes blinked again and looked around to see everything was white besides a large glass-mirror across the way. There was a dresser of to it's right and a lamp table and a bed that the figure was on.  
  
The green eyes looked at its pale hands, turning them over and feeling them. Am I... alive? But... I thought... Hands pressed against it's chest only to discover it was not entirely flat.  
  
What the...  
  
A raised t-shirt and there were a pair of small breasts. The green eyes widen. Oh my Inari....  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A female screaming echoed throughout the whole building.  
  
"Do not worry my sweet genetic fox." A male voice said. The redhead green- eye female dropped her shirt and looked around.  
  
"Genetic youko?" She said. (--- just imagine her voice sounds like Kurama's from the Jap version.) "What do you..." She stopped and gasps.  
  
"Yes. This is one of the reasons I recreated you. You were a too beautiful of a creature to die. Too beautiful, too seductive, too intelligent: Just too perfect." There was desire in his voice.  
  
"Bastard." She hissed and scooted off the bed and headed towards the mirror. "Why? Why!? It was my time to die!! I didn't want to go back!! I didn't want to, you fuckass!" Flash of crimson eyes with pain in them flashed in her head. She gasped. "Hee..."  
  
The redhead female shook her head as she felt herself cry. "Damn you," She cursed. "Who the fuck are you to bring people back from THE DEAD!!?! You have no right to bring me back!! I-I didn't wand to come back. I..."  
  
She wiped away her tears only to find blood smeared on her hands. Why am I crying blood? She thought.  
  
As if hearing her thoughts, the voice spoke up again, "As I recreated you from the blood of your DNA, your genetics, of both of your Demon and Human selves; I created you into a half-breed. Half youko and half human, though I seemed to screw up somewhere along the way because you body is of female as your demon is of male." The redhead shook her head.  
  
"Iie." Shuuichi Minamino was supposed to be female until I came along." She felt another tear trickle down.  
  
"Ah, I see." There was amusement in his voice. The female hissed. "As for your crying of blood. It's because you body is not of normal anymore."  
  
"I know that!" The redhead snapped. "My real body is either buried of cremated!!" She began to cry again. "Damn you... DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!"  
  
A lamp was thrown against the mirror glass only it shattered.  
  
"Now, now my little Kurama. You shouldn't-" The lamp table was thrown next.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do! You fucking bastard." She snarled. Suddenly the room seemed to come alive on it's own and zapped the poor girl. She gave a sharp scream of pain and collapsed of the floor unconscious.  
  
The outline of a door appeared next to the mirror and pulled open to reveal Hiroyuki standing there. His indigo eyes fell on the redhead beauty. Picking her up and carrying her to the bed, he stripped her clothes off and grinned at the perfect sight.  
  
Slim arms, slender hips with graceful curves, slender thighs and legs and small round breasts. He opened up her legs where the soft red fuzz of hair covered her now womanhood. He parted the nether lips and grinned, finding the small pearl of pleasure there. He ran a glove finger over her crotch only to get a startled gasp from the unconscious girl. His fingers travel down to find her opening and grinned again. Pulling his finger back, he pulled on the girl's legs, dragging her close to where her crotch rests against the bulge in his pants.  
  
Putting a hand on her sides, Hiroyuki leaned over and let his tongue lip at one of her nipples, feeling it harden. He nipped and pulled at it gently. The girl tossed her head to the side, panting slightly.  
  
He grinned and pulled away, studying the redhead female genetic half-breed before him.  
  
"Perfect." 


End file.
